Klaroline Graduation
by SarahAnacleto
Summary: Remember that unforgettable moment on the finally of season 4? Well I thought I would add some deep thoughts into Caroline's mind. This takes place after graduation when Klaus and Caroline finally have some alone time together ;)


**This one is for all the Klaroline fans out there. Remember that unforgettable moment on the finally of season 4? Well I thought I would add some deep thoughts into Caroline's mind. This takes place after graduation when Klaus and Caroline finally have some alone time together ;) I do not own the rights to these characters or dialog. I just added in the rest. I hope you guys like it. It is extremely cute. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

This day has been so crazy. I cannot believe I finally graduated, as a vampire on top of it. Who would have thought my life would turn out this way. I'm a vampire surrounded with friends who mostly have all lost their minds with all the drama but we always stuck by each other. I love my friends; they have all been through so much. Thank goodness with everything that Elena has gone through she got her mind back on track. I don't like how she has chosen Damon but I am not the one to judge. After all I have a boyfriend and I am in love with another guy. What am I going to do? This is all just really fucked up.

I start wrapping up my graduation robe and place it on the chair nearest to me as I hear footsteps behind me coming closer. I slowly turn around to see Klaus coming towards me.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I question him as if I almost know what is answer will be.

"I was already on my way," he says with his soothing voice that sends shivers down my spine. I try my best not to let it show and I slightly nod my head. "I received your graduation announcement. It's very subtle."

I smirk revealing my teeth and trying my hardest not to laugh. I was hoping he would come. Thank goodness he did, I'm not sure what I would have done if he didn't. Not to mention Damon would be dead.

"I assume you're expecting cash" he continues.

I finally reply, "That or a mini fridge." I say as serious as I can but I'm still dying to laugh.

"Well I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans." I tilt my head in confusion. Even though the only reason why I was confused is why he hadn't just kiss me already so I could fall into his arms. Why have I pushed him so far away.

He continues, "but I knew what your answer would be. So I upped it for something I knew you would accept." Okay now I was confused, what did he have planned? I tilt my head up in excitement ready for what he was going to offer me. Maybe a necklace to match the bracelet he got me. All I really want is him, I have fallen in love with him.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

"What?" I say in shock. What! I screen in my head. No, no, no, Klaus please don't do this, not now. Not while we're having such an amazing moment. I bite my lip wanting him to kiss me so he could forget what he just said and I could be with him.

"He's your first love." I start smiling. Yes I did love Tyler and I wanted him home but I would rather be with Klaus. I'm happy yet sad that I will now have to make a choice. Either I break Tyler's heart or Klaus's. I love Klaus I just wish I didn't have to hurt Tyler. We look into each others eyes and he continues. "I intend to be your last. However long it takes."

I look at him with worried eyes. Oh Klaus, I wish I could speak the truth right now but it continues to stay inside me. Klaus leans in to kiss me on the cheek. He always had been the gentleman type.

Although it was just on the cheek this kiss had completely consumed me into his grasp. It was so soft and welcoming. All I wanted was for his lips to be on mine but even now I still don't have the guts to do it. He pulls away far too quickly and looks deep into my eyes.

"Congratulations Caroline." I smile and give out a giggle. Finally, he kissed me. Not exactly the place I wanted him to but it was worth feeling his lips. It all just overwhelms me," Let's get out of here, before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." I put my arm around his and we both start walking away.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. I really enjoyed making this especially because I got to watch the scene over and over again ;) As always, thank you for reading. Just so you know I'm starting to work on a full story on Klaroline and it's going to be awesome! I love you guys 3**


End file.
